Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication networks, and more particularly, to techniques for compensating timing offset for high throughput channel estimation.
Wireless communication systems can use one or more channels to transfer data between a transmitter and receivers. These communication systems can operate according to a set of standards, defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 committee, for Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) communication. The 802.11 standards may define a modulation and coding scheme, a packet format including a preamble and a payload, and other guidelines to enable effective transmission and to minimize interference with other transmitting devices (e.g., cellular phones). The 802.11n is a proposed amendment to the 802.11 standard used to implement multiple input multiple output (MIMO) communication to increase network throughput and may be facilitated by the use of multiple transmit and receive antennas.